1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a keyboard musical instrument such as a portable electronic organ and particularly to a keyboard structure comprising a plurality of juxtaposed keys.
2. Prior Art
FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B) show typical examples of conventional keyboard structures under consideration which comprise a plurality of keys 100 mounted on a casing in a juxtaposed relation. Each key 100 has a resilient rear portion 100a which is fixedly secured by a fastening means 101 such as a screw to a key-mounting portion 102 of the casting to allow the key 100 to move between its raised and lowered positions. This fastening operation requires much time and labor because the keys must be attached one by one to the key-mounting portion 102 by means of the screws. In addition, much labor is required to remove a damaged key from the casing for replacement by a new one. Another disadvantage is that the number of the component parts are increased because of the use of the screws, which results in additional manufacturing costs.